deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asriel Dreemurr
Asriel Dreemurr is the final boss of the Pacifist Route in the popular indie video game, Undertale. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alphamon vs Asriel Dreemurr * Arceus vs. Asriel Dreemurr * Asriel Dreemurr vs Bill Cipher * Asriel Dreemur vs Demigra * Dimentio VS Asriel Dreemurr * Asriel Dreemur vs Discord (Abandoned) * Asriel Dreemurr vs. Dormammu * Drakath Vs Asriel (Completed) * Asriel Dreemurr vs. Godzilla (by TheDragonDemon) * Goku VS Asriel (Completed) * Asriel Dreemurr vs Homura Akemi * Asriel Dreemurr vs Kratos (Completed) * Madoka Kaname vs. Asriel Dreemurr * Asriel Dremurr vs Marisa Kirisame (Abandoned) * Marx vs. Asriel * Asriel Dreemurr VS Molecule Man * Asriel vs Sephiroth (Abandoned) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Asriel Dreemurr * Asriel Dreemurr vs Sonic * Asriel vs Tabuu Battles Royale * Destroyer of Worlds Battle Royale (Flourine) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Agnes Oblige (Bravely Default) * The Anti-Monitor * Azrael (BlazBlue) * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Chase Young (Xiaolin Chronicles) * Darkrai (Pokemon) * Darkseid * GOLB (Adventure Time) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Doctor Doom * Doctor Fate * Dreamy Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Emperor Joker * Enerjak * Exdeath (Final Fantasy) * Infinite * Mister Mxyzptlk * Shuma-Gorath * Solaris * Thanos History Contains Spoilers for Undertale. In his earlier years, Asriel was the biological child of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, the rulers of the Underground. As such, he would be the one to be next in line to the throne, that is until one day, a child named Chara fell from the summit of Mt Ebott and into their homeland. There, the Dreemurr family adopted them as one of their own. Together, Asriel and Chara became good friends. Soon after however, Asriel discovered his sibling's strong hatred for the entire human race, and while he ignored it at first, he soon became an unwitting pawn in Chara's plan, in that they would eat fresh buttercups and fuse with Asriel's soul to get out of the Underground and earn revenge on the humans. However, while he was in the middle of executing the plan (after being bombarded by attack after attack by villagers with the intent to kill since he was carrying a child's body), he ditched their plan, allowing him to return back to the underground, where he would perish in a flower garden. After that, the infuriated King Asgore declared war on humanity, which resulted in the humans building a barrier between them and the Underworld. Years later, Alphys injected Determination into the Flowerbed that Asriel died on, reviving him, but the resulting being was nothing like the original Asriel, being without a soul, and devoid of emotion. However, it had the ability to have the will to live. He tried to feel something, but failed, and upon discovering the SAVE and LOAD ability that he had, he had began creating a series of countless timelines in which he'd live out each possibility that he could think of. Eventually, his interest finally rekindled in Frisk, someone whom reminded him of the friend he lost so long ago. At that point in time, Flowey had adopted the motto of "Kill or be Killed." During the climax of the Pacifist Route, Flowey sees his plan through to it's fruition, absorbing the SOULs of the Underground and finally reverting back to what he once was. Afterwards, he transformed into his empowered form to fight Frisk. Frisk continued to persevere against him, even when he devoured the timeline that they were fighting in, and the subsequent Angel of Death. Frisk reached out to the lost SOULs within Asriel, bringing back their memories of them, and then SAVEd Asriel, making him turn back into his child self. However, it was not to last, and he would be forced to stay as a Flower once more. In the Genocide Route's ending, he also reveals his true identity as Asriel Dreemurr before a possessed Frisk killed Flowey. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Asriel Dreemurr (AKA: Flowey) * Gender: Male * Epithet: God of Hyperdeath | Angel of Death * Occupation: (Former) Prince of the Underground, God of Hyperdeath Powers and Abilities * Immensely intelligent, and is a master manipulator, similar to how he was as Flowey, but moreso. Because Asriel was in complete control as Flowey, his vast storehouse of memories and experiences as Flowey should carry on to him. * His stats are Infinite ATK and Infinite DEF. This would make Asriel (even in his "fraction of his real power form") infinitely above even his previous strongest form in Omega Flowey, who is already superior to someone like Chara. Omega Flowey is also able to destroy the game in a similar manner to Chara and created and destroyed numerous timelines in order to sadistically torture and kill Frisk over and over. * Likely Multiversal+ '''level thanks to greatly dwarfing even the likes of Omega Flowey in power by literally an infinite amount. * Levitation, can Fly. * Possible Memory Manipulation via Information Manipulation (Altered the memories of the lost SOULs, who were friends of Frisk and stated everytime Frisk "died" memories of them and their own memories faded away) * Acausal (Even after devouring his entire timeline, the one that he was raised and born in, and the one that he ascended to Godhood in, he was completely unaffected. Were he not to be Acausal, the Hyper Goner would be a suicide attack, since he would also destroy his past self, since with that attack, he would also destroy the past of the timeline, erasing himself). * Matter Manipulation (Can create something from nothing) * Energy Manipulation (Many of his attacks are energy based, such as the Chaos Blaster's energy beam) * Master Magician * Soul Manipulation (Like all attacks in Undertale, he attacks your SOUL directly. The SOUL is the very culmination of your entire being, so it also affects you on all levels, even on the physical plane). * Reality Warping * Incorporeal (Before he even existed, called Frisk on the Phone in the True Elevator) * Capable of control over all existence in both forms (Due to immensely dwarfing Omega Flowey in power, who practically possessed complete control over the entire game, who is already superior to Chara, who one shot the game) * Time Travel, Manipulation, and Erasure (He is able to erase whole timelines) * Has the power of 6 Human Souls + All of the Monsters in the Underground (It is stated that all monster souls in the Underground equate to One Human Soul). Flowey has stated that he only needs 7 human SOULs in order to become God, so with the might of 7 SOULs at his command as Asriel Dreemurr, he is essentially a "God". * Is possibly '''Omnipresent when using his full power rather than just a portion of it. (Exists throughout all Spacetime, and has supposed power over all aspects of existence, phoned Frisk, telling them the plan went perfectly before he (Asriel anyway) technically was in existence, and was able to keep Frisk from doing anything in spite of being idle himself) Physical Abilities * Because he literally has infinite attack and infinite def, he cannot be harmed by Frisk at all, who was able to lay a scratch in empowered Omega Flowey * When not using his full power, Asriel is able to move and fight at Immeasurable (Beyond linear time and 3D distance, Immeasurable is vastly superior to even being Massively Faster than Light or Infinitely fast) speeds (Aside from Spacetime being erased, Nothing actually happened to him, or Frisk after the timeline was devoured, which indicates he's beyond that level of (3D) time/space). * Physique is far, far above even the likes of Omega Flowey. Weapons Small Fraction of his power - God of Hyperdeath * Pyrokinesis (Similar to Toriel's, is likely superior to her's). Asriel usually uses this ability by raining down clusters of fireballs. He most likely used it to test how easy it is to kill him. * Chaos Buster: A Blaster that fires waves of projectiles in a 3 way pattern. The attack is finished by a charged beam that obliterates everything in it's path. * Chaos Blaster: Upgraded version of the Chaos Buster. It is faster, lasts longer, and adds an explosion of star-bullets to the final charged beam. * Chaos Saber: Asriel summons two enormous blades, and are able to leave off slow moving residual sparks. * Chaos Slicer: Upgraded Chaos Saber, that's much stronger and faster than it's previous version. * Shocker Breaker: Asriel scours the area with transdimensional "lightning" * Shocker Breaker II: Faster and more potent version of the original Shocker Breaker. * Star Blazing: Asriel rains down a storm of massive stars which scatter into more stars. He finishes it with the largest star of them all, which explodes into a clusterstorm of stars that spiral outward in all directions. * Galacta Blazing: Asriel drops even more stars than the previous attack. * Hyper Goner: This is Asriel's strongest shown attack while he was still just using a fraction of his power. He transforms into a terrifying goat skull and devours the entire timeline, and also tries to suck in the target. Using his Full Power - Angel of Death * Angel of Death: When using his full strength, Asriel automatically turns into this form. His opponent becomes unable to move, attack, use items, or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as he tears them asunder using anything at his disposal. * His primary attack is to saturate the opponent with extremely hard to evade showers of homing projectiles. * Another one of his attacks is able to bring Frisk's HP to 0.000000001 (It's not confirmed whether it's coming from Frisk's immense determination, or Asriel hesitating to kill them). * Leagues above the God of Hyperdeath Form, though by how much is not known as he only stated in his previous form that he was merely using a fraction of his power, not stating how much. Determination * A Power that allows SOULs to persist after death. Such a power is normally possessed by humans, and usually, if a monster try to acquire high concentrations of it, they will melt. * In Undertale, Determination is more than just an aspect of someone's personality. It can even strengthen a Determined SOUL, moreso if even more Determined. * The only known monster to naturally possess this ability is Undyne. * However, a SOULless being is able to gain the will to survive if it obtains Determination. Prime example is Flowey. * Beings with the highest determination are granted the ability to SAVE. SAVE and LOAD * Asriel should be able to SAVE and LOAD files and overwrite them by virtue of having Determination. * These SAVEs are entire timelines. * This ability allows the user to manipulate timelines. * Is exclusive to the one with the highest determination (When Frisk entered the Underground, Flowey's ability to SAVE in his normal form was lost). However, Flowey regained such an ability when he turned into Omega Flowey. Feats * Was able to be completely indestructible to Frisk's attacks before they were able to reach out to the souls in him, and eventually himself. An immensely determined Frisk is able to put a slight dent in Omega Flowey. * It should be considered that Frisk's determination was getting in the way of Asriel's attempt to reset everything, and their determination was strong enough to constantly refuse death from all of his attacks. * With everytime he killed Frisk, their grip on the world weakened, making their friends slowly forget more and more about them. * Was able to keep Frisk (who can damage slightly Omega Flowey, who can casually create and destroy timelines), from doing anything, despite not actually doing anything himself when he went all out. * Is likely the strongest Undertale character with actual feats. * Is able to completely function as normal in an area where spacetime technically didn't exist anymore (after he consumed the timeline he was fighting Frisk in, he was completely unfazed by the attack), though Asriel is already a 4D being. (However, he is much, much more powerful than Omega Flowey, whose speed is Immeasurable. When he unleashes his full strength, he is effectively Omnipresent) * Stated that he is able to destroy the Barrier, though with a being as strong as him, it should be a cakewalk. The Barrier being powerful enough to even be totally resistant to Omega Flowey, who had the might of 6 SOULs (The Barrier requires 7 human SOULs to be broken). * He was going to kill Frisk at least 1000000 times. * With his mere prescence when he used all of his power, he was ending "The World." There was nothing but an empty void at that point, as Frisk was not only unable to access previous timelines, but completely unable to create any new ones, which likely means "The World" refers to the Multiverse. Note: His Intelligence and Experience Feats should be shared with Flowey, seeing as not only are they (technically) the same person, Asriel was in control in both forms. Weaknesses * A determined and compassionate soul can reach out to him and bring back his memories (Note, even though Frisk was able to do this to him, they were still unable to actually harm him, and it should be noted he only froze up and stopped what he was doing because Frisk reminded Asriel of the one person he cares the most in his life: Chara). * Still just a child inside, though he's still very much extremely powerful. * Determination may get in the way of his antics. * May start out by not using his full power. * Kept wanting to make Frisk play the game, dragging things out, since they were the only fun and interesting person they knew after countless timeloops ** "You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore." -Asriel during the fight Respect Threads * Asriel Dreemurr resets everything in Death Battle! Gallery Trivia * If you somehow damage him to the point where his HP bar goes empty, he literally just keeps trucking on like NOTHING happened. (This is only possible through hacking / exploitation / glitching, which is why it's not included as a feat) * He has a tendency of calling out his attacks. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angels Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters of Infinite Magnitude Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Final Boss Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Reality Warpers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Undertale Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains